


Bellamy Versus the Beasts

by Rumaan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Attack the Block AU, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Only One Real Scene of Gore, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens land amidst a South London Council Estate. Despite bad first impressions, Bellamy and Clarke team up to fight them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy Versus the Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HawthorneWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the lovely HawthorneWhisperer who is such a blessing to this fandom. Happy Birthday, my dear! I hope you have a great day.
> 
> HW's birthday was also the excuse I needed to write a Bellarke Attack the Block AU that literally no one asked for!
> 
> Here's a brief glossary for some of the terms used in this fic:  
> fam = bro, friend  
> ends = area, neighbourhood  
> block = tower block  
> bare = lots, very  
> bangers = fireworks  
> well = really  
> cuppa = cup of tea  
> funds = money  
> blunt = joint

“Yeah, mum, everything’s fine,” Clarke said as she exited from the tube station and started the walk home.

She rolled her eyes as Abby started once more on why Clarke had moved out despite deciding to take up a place at University College London for her medical degree. Abby thought the dorms were dangerous and that Clarke would be better off living at home especially as she was staying in London anyway.

What her mum failed to understand was that Clarke had needed to get away – from her mum, from the gated house and private road in Hampstead Heath, and all the trappings that came with it. Ever since her dad had died the summer before Clarke had started her final year of A-Levels, she had wanted to get out. The atmosphere surrounding her life had suddenly felt stifling.

What her mum didn’t know, of course, was that Clarke wasn’t living in the UCL dorms. She had hated it and within a month of starting her degree, had moved out and into a crummy ex-council flat in the seedier part of Brixton that hadn’t undergone gentrification yet. It had been pretty much all she could afford that wasn’t a two hour commute away.

“I’ll be home for lunch on Sunday, mum, I did promise you that. I won’t miss Marcus’ birthday.”

Another reason Clarke had no desire to move back home was that her mum had just started seeing someone. It had started over that summer and she’d been grateful to get out because waking up and seeing Marcus Kane pottering around the kitchen in his pyjamas just like her dad had done before his death had been too much for her. She didn’t expect her mum to never be in a relationship again – she wasn’t unreasonable. However, she hadn’t been mentally prepared for just how it would hit her when Abby had starting dating.

 “Look, mum, I have to go,” Clarke said, as she spotted the gang of kids up ahead. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay.”

She cut her phone off quickly and attempted to slide it into her bad unobtrusively, fumbling with it as it got caught in the strap of her handbag.

 _Fuck,_ she thought as two of the kids from the gang sped towards her on their bikes. She couldn’t help but flinch as they passed her and she looked back up the road to find that her way was now blocked by the three other boys. She turned to see if she could run back the way she’d come but the boys with the bike were covering that exit.

She jumped as she faced forward once more only to find that one of the boys was now in her face. He couldn’t have been more than seventeen and had mean looking eyes and a sharp nose.

“Gimme the phone,” he snapped out, his voice low and menacing.

With shaking hands, she pulled the phone out from where it had slid halfway into the bag before getting tangled up.

“And your bag.”

She struggled to get the bag off her shoulder as one strand of her hair had become wrapped around the strap. Her mugger obviously lost patience, snatched it off her and growled, “Stop fucking around.”

“Please,” she said, putting her hands up to show that she wasn’t a threat.

Unfortunately, her coat sleeve fell back and revealed her dad’s watch. It looked flashy but it wasn’t actually wasn’t valuable.

“Gimme the watch.”

“It’s not worth anything,” Clarke said desperately.

The kid grabbed her arm and said, “Give it to me.”

She could cope with having her phone and bag nicked, but she was not giving up her dad’s watch without a fight.

 “No,” she said mulishly, tugging her arm back.

“Hey!” came a voice from down the road and Clarke mentally breathed out a sigh of a relief. Someone was coming to put a stop to this robbery.

“Murphy, what the fuck are you doing?” the man – her rescuer – asked.

“Getting some funds.”

The man looked over at her and she gave him a small smile, anticipating the return of her bag and phone.

“At least do it properly if you’re going to try and mug someone, fam,” the guy said and Clarke gaped as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and handed it to the kid, Murphy.

“What the fuck,” Clarke couldn’t help but exclaim. “Are you seriously suggesting he stab me over a watch that isn’t even worth anything?”

The man smirked at her and said, “Well, that depends on you, innit, princess.”

“I’m not giving you the watch,” she said, determined to thwart this hideous gang of petty thieves and their older aider and abetter.

Murphy flicked the blade out and waved it in her face. “You trying to get merked?”

Her eyes widened at the sight of the knife and she shot an incredulous glance at the older man, who was standing back, his arms folded as he studied the scene. She fumed as she realised that she was either going to be a knife crime statistic (and her mum would realise that she wasn’t even living in the UCL dorms and definitely make her move back to Hampstead) or she was going to have to give the watch up.

Her shoulders slumping in defeat, she struggled to get the strap off, which made Murphy impatient. He grabbed her arm and she reacted instinctively to his gesture, shoving him back and shouting, “Get off me!”

Clarke fell to the ground as he pushed her back and she scowled up at him as she finally got the buckle of the watch undone and resentfully handed it up to him.

“Brave princess,” the watching man said mockingly as Murphy snatched the watch out of her hand.

She wanted to spit _fuck you_ at him, but he looked like he meant business, and she worried that he was going to stab her despite his little protégée successfully mugging her. However, before she could find out what his intentions were, there was a blinding light in the sky and an explosion just to the side of her as something impacted with a parked car, sending up a shower of sparks and setting the jarring car alarm off. They all scattered, ducking from the shower of glass that shot outwards.

“What the _fuck_?!,” One of the thugs exclaimed.

 _What the fuck indeed!_ Clarke thought, but she wasn’t going to stay around to find out just what it was. This was her opportunity to escape the gang and whatever they’d planned to do with her now that they’d mugged her.

“Oi, Bellamy! She’s ducking,” One of them yelled, but she didn’t bother to turn around to see if they followed, sprinting around the corner, her limbs shaking, desperate to reach the safety of her flat.

\----------

Bellamy spared a brief glance at the blonde who’d seized her opportunity to get out of there.

“Allow it,” he said dismissively.

He was glad she’d gone as Murphy was a loose cannon and Bellamy didn’t actually want her to get hurt. However, if his kids were going to try and mug someone then they needed to at least get it right and better on some posh bird coming into the ends to score some drugs.

A small pang of guilt rested at the bottom of his stomach as he remembered the smile she’d given him when he’d come up on the scene. She’d thought that he was going to put a stop to boys and then she’d sat on the pavement, looking up at him with a mixture of fear and anger as Murphy loomed over with the knife. It would’ve been a shame if Murphy had stabbed her. Besides, he’d only given Murphy the knife to make her hurry up before any Feds had shown up.

Instead of dwelling on the girl, Bellamy walked over to the driver’s door of car that had been hit with something. “There must be bare valuables in this ride,” he said, looking through the smashed window of the wrecked car.

“What hit it?” Jasper asked as Bellamy pulled himself through the broken window and started rooting around for shit to sell.

Before he could answer, something moved inside, rearing up and screeching at him. A claw came out and scraped across his face. Bellamy wriggled back as quickly as he could, falling out through the car and clutching at his cheek. The animal clung onto his hoodie but he managed to get hold of the knife that Murphy had dropped when the car had been hit and shank the beast in the side.

In the ensuing chaos, the animal escaped. Scampering through the bushes that separated the road and the park and up towards the playground.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Bellamy said.

“Some orangutan type thing,” Jasper said as they watched it run across the park.

No animal was scarring him and getting away with it.

“What we waiting for? Let’s go and get it,” Bellamy shouted.

His crew hooted and hollered and as they ran up the hill. The animal had hidden itself in a wooden shack. They hung back, unsure of what to do. Bellamy didn’t really want to go into the hut to confront it – his cheek stung from the scratches.

“Hang on,” Jasper said, pulling a couple of bangers out of his rucksack. “Let’s fire these into the building.”

“Yes, fam,” Monty cheered.

Jasper pulled out a lighter and lit the fuse of the bangers and flung them into the shack. They covered their ears as the fireworks exploded and as soon as the nose died down the rushed into the hut. The animal was lying on the floor, stunned, and Bellamy didn’t hesitate to stab the thing several times until it was definitely dead.

He dragged it out into the open and stared at it. It looked no kind of animal he’d ever seen, but then again he was more a History Channel person than Animal Planet.

“What is it?” Miller asked, scratching his head.

All of them turned towards Monty as if he’d have the answer. “Dunno,” he replied.

“Let’s take it to Wick. Wick’ll know what it is,” Monty said.

Bellamy attached it to Jasper’s rucksack and slung it over his shoulders. Whatever it was, it was a pretty cool trophy.

\----------

Shaking, Clarke stopped running as she rounded the corner. She couldn’t hear anyone chasing her, then again, her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. A little old lady wheeling her shopping trolley stopped next to her and asked, “Are you alright, love?”

“Not really,” she replied. “I just got mugged.”

The old woman clicked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head. “Do you live around here? Do you want me to walk you home?”

“Yes, please.”

She felt no shame in having an OAP walk her to her door, come inside and make her a cup of tea for her shaking hands to wrap around.

“You better call the police,” the old lady, Gladys, said. “The kids these days are – if you excuse my French – fucking monsters.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said. “Fucking monsters.”

Clarke debated on whether to call the police or not. She wanted nothing more than to brush her experience under the carpet, but she had to cancel all her bank cards and claim a new phone on her insurance and in order to do that, she needed to file a police report and have case number. She just hoped that no one in Brixton police station knew Marcus, who’d been in the Met Police Force for nearly thirty years.

It took the police a while to come, but when they did arrive they at least took her seriously. Mugging wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence in Brixton so she’d thought she would have wait much longer to be seen, but apparently it was a slow night in South London.

She gave them as good as a description as she could, remembering how Marcus always said that any description, no matter how generic, was better than no description as all. She made sure to mention the older guy and how he’d given the boy, Murphy, a knife.

“Would you be up to driving around with us to try and identify them, Ms Griffin?” PC Higgins asked.

“Yeah. Anything to get those thugs off the streets.”

\----------

Wick lived on the top floor of the tower, floor 19, and ran Commander Lexa’s weed room. However unlike most of Lexa’s lackeys, he was friendly, always happy to welcome the local youths into his flat and allow them to smoke weed and watch telly in his front room, as long as they didn’t mind Animal Planet, which none of them did. At least none of them were going to be picked up by the 5-O if they smoked at Wick’s. Although, there was the possibility of running into Tristan there and Bellamy didn’t like Tristan and always tried to stay as far out of his vicinity as possible. Tristan was always on the look-out for new kids to sell Lexa’s stash and Bellamy liked to try and keep his kids away from that life.

“What’s that?” Wick asked, once he’d opened the door and let them in.

“The Beast of Brixton!” Jasper crowed.

“The what?”

“We came to see if you knew what it was,” Monty said.

“You watch bare Animal Planet, you must have seen this on something before,” Miller said.

Wick called Bellamy over to his bathroom and got him to hang it up on the shower. He stood there studying in before he shook his head. “I’m not as good with animals as I am machines.”

“But Animal Planet?” Bellamy said, confused.

“Animals are cool and the Discovery Channel is full of shit. However, I have a customer here who can help. He’s really good at all this wildlife stuff,” Wick said, before he leaned his head out the bathroom door and shouted, “FINN!”

Bellamy couldn’t help the scornful look that swept over his face as a floppy haired rich kid walked into the small bathroom and said, “Wha’ gwan, blud?”

Not even bothering to respond or to wait around to see if Finn knew what the beast was, Bellamy left. He had no patience with all the rich white kids who flocked to the ends to buy their drugs and act as if they were from the estate for an hour or two before escaping back to their comfy lives in Fulham or wherever.

“So what is it?” Murphy asked as Bellamy flopped down into an armchair.

“Dunno,” he replied. “The floppy haired fucker is looking at it. Pass us the blunt.”

Pulling in a deep drag, Bellamy tipped his head back and allowed his friends chatter to wash over him. His face still stung from the scratches, but Monty had dabbed some germolene on it. They might not have much in the ends, but they looked out for each other.

“No clue,” Wick said strolling into the living room. “Even Finn’s never seen something that before and he went on safari to Kenya. Oooh, look at the fireworks!”

“Those ain’t no fireworks, fam,” Jasper said before he tapped Bellamy excitedly on the shoulder. “Look, it’s more of those things!”

Bellamy stood up and turned to the window and sure enough, Jasper was right. There were more blinding flashes coming down from the sky.

“Don’t be silly,” Wick said. “That’s just rockets.”

“Those ain’t like no rockets I’ve ever seen,” Miller said. “That’s some alien type shit. Fuck, Bellamy, you killed an alien!”

As implausible as it sounded, Bellamy couldn’t think of another explanation for just what the creature currently hanging in Wick’s bathroom could be or how more of them were currently shooting down from space. He was doubly grateful that Octavia was out of the block tonight, spending the night with her godmother, Indra. She liked to go there as much as she could. She was guaranteed a proper hot meal and a TV with Sky and tonight Indra was taking her to Brookwell Park to watch the fireworks.

“Let’s tool up and get them,” Murphy said with a sly grin.

The boys all turned to face him and Bellamy nodded in agreement. “Meet me downstairs in ten.”

“No orangutan alien like things are coming to mess with our block!” Jasper declared as they all piled out of Wick’s flat.

\----------

Clarke leaned forward in the seat she’d been assigned in the back of police truck. She knew there were no windows either side of her to shield her from view as she tried to point out her attackers, but it made the ability to point out said attackers really difficult.

However, the shouting she heard made it easy for her to spot the little toerags that had mugged her earlier as they ran down the road just in front of them.

“There they are,” she said to the two PCs.  “The older guy in the cap seemed to be their leader. He’s the one who gave Murphy the knife.”

PC Higgins nodded at her before he radioed into the control centre at the police station. The van came to a stop and both police officers jumped out, however the thugs were quicker than them. Spotting the van immediately and sprinting off towards the walkaways that littered the estate and linked the various different blocks to each other.  However, Clarke was pleased to note that the man didn’t get away.

With his hands cuffed behind his back, he was pushed into the cage at the back of the police van. He spotted Clarke and narrowed his eyes at her. She stared back defiantly. She wasn’t going to feel bad for getting him arrested. He shouldn’t go around giving kids knives and encouraging them to pull them on unsuspecting members of the public. Cutting his eye at her, he looked away and she couldn’t help the little smug smile at winning that battle.

Before she could settle back comfortably in her seat, something heavy rocked into the van, causing it to rock dangerously.

Alarmed at the possibility that the man’s friends were somehow attacking the police van to release their friend, Clarke stuck her head through the two front seats to peer out the window. She could see PC Higgins grappling with something large and furry. Then jaws opened, florescent blue teeth shone for a moment before snapping shut again around PC Higgins’ side and blood splattered up the window.

Letting out an involuntary screech, Clarke shrunk back against the seat.

“What the fuck’s happening?” the man growled angrily from the back, his fist banging on the plastic that separated them.

“There’s some kind of rabid dog out there. It just bit PC Higgins.”

“Let me out,” the guy said. “We need to get out of here. One of those stupid feds left his keys in the engine.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not opening the door. What’s going to stop you from attacking me?”

“We’ve got bigger things to worry about than you being a snitch or did you miss the big fucking furry thing that just took a chunk out of your friend, PC Pedigree Chum?”

Clarke did not appreciate his sarcasm right now and glared at him. However, her desire to leave him to rot in the cage was dissipated pretty quickly by the rocking of the van as the dog or whatever crashed into it once more.

“Fuck it,” she muttered as she stretched forward and pulled the keys out of the engine.

Crawling back over the seats, she stared at the keys for a short moment as if they would somehow tell her which one would open the cage.

“Hurry the fuck up!” the man said, which she really did not appreciate.

But deciding that she just needed to try keys in the lock, she got started. Ten keys later and the guy was clenching his jaw and muttering under his breath, which she was doing her best to ignore. A further two keys later and the door was unlocked.

“Finally!” he said, fuming.

“So sorry that I couldn’t magically tell which key was the right one.”

“You gave it a good shot at the beginning.”

Leaving him to make his way out the cage, she crawled back into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Don’t you think I should drive?” the man asked.

Clarke shot him a venomous look. “Is this because I’m a woman?”

“No, because I probably know the roads better.”

“I live here, too, you know,” she objected.

“Really?” he asked, giving her a surprised look.

“Yes! However, you can give me directions from the passenger seat because I don’t know all the way round the estate like you probably do, and we don’t have time to try and work out which key will uncuff you.”

As if to corroborate her words, the beast crashed into the van once more, causing the man to stumble a little as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Go straight on,” he ordered.

Clarke didn’t bother to reply, gunning the engine instead and taking off. He continued to give her a set of confusing directions that soon led them to an underground garage. She hadn’t caught sight of the beast for a while so she slowed the van down.

“I think we lost it,” she said.

“Yeah,” he replied before he turned his back to her and meaningfully waggled his hands.

She didn’t particularly want to release him from his handcuffs but she guessed she couldn’t just leave him in the van with them stuck behind his back, especially with some kind of rabid dog on the loose. Sighing, she went for the smallest key on the keychain and was happy when it clicked the handcuffs open.

He gave her a long considering look and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, both sides of the police van doors opened.

“Bellamy! Did you see what happened to those Feds?”

Not turning his gaze away from her, he replied, “Yeah.”

“It’s messed up. Those aliens like twice the size of the other one you merked,” a nerdy looking Asian kid said.

“Hey, ain’t you the woman Murphy robbed earlier?” the boy with googles perched on his head asked her.

Shooting him a filthy look, Clarke said, “Yes.”

“Oi, fam, she was snitching on us,” google boy said.

She saw Murphy shift towards her from the back of the group, an ugly expression on his face. She tensed, anticipating yet another confrontation, but one that could go a whole lot worse for her considering she was in an underground garage with little chance of any potential witnesses.

“Allow it,” The man – Bellamy – said sharply. “She got me out the cage and unlocked the cuffs.”

The boy with googles and the nerd gave her hesitant smiles, but Murphy continued to glare at her whilst the one in a beanie just looked disinterested.

“Get back home,” Bellamy said. “Stay off the streets.”

Clarke gave him a small unsmiling nod and made her way through the younger kids. Just as she got free of them, her wrist was caught and she turned to see Bellamy smirking down at her, “Aren’t you going to thank me for saving you? Murphy can be a mean little shit.”

“My fucking hero,” she spat scornfully at him.

\-----------

Bellamy couldn’t help but watch the girl go. In the police van, she’d appeared younger than he’d estimated her to be out on the street earlier. She couldn’t have been more than twenty or so and his guilt over how they’d treated her reared up again. It was worse that she lived in the area, too. It was one thing to mug those coming in for drugs or some kind of ghetto tourism, but it was another to rob locals. It went against his moral code about protecting his people.

“Fucking Bitch!” Murphy said, sidling up to him. “We should’ve taught her a lesson about snitching.

Shooting him a glare, Bellamy said, “Nah, she’s local. We don’t treat locals like that.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and went to turn around, but Bellamy caught the angry look he shot the girl’s way before he walked back towards the other kids. Bellamy was going to have to keep an eye out for him. Murphy was spiteful and didn’t always share Bellamy’s outlook on things. In fact, he tended to only look out for himself and was big on revenge.

Sighing, Bellamy walked back to the kids. “Let’s get the scooters from the lock up. We need to get back to the block. There’s no way we can take those things on.”

“They are some big alien gorilla wolf motherfuckers,” Jasper agreed.

“Yeah, the army is bound to send troops in soon,” Monty said.

At first, it seemed like the coast was clear. There was no sign of the aliens and it looked as if it was going to be clear run back to the block across the walkways that intersected the estate. However, they were half way back when it all went wrong. Two furry fucks sprung out of nowhere and suddenly they were split.

Bellamy didn’t have the chance to gather everyone together so they could make a coordinated run back the block, instead it was making a dash for the safety of the heavy outer door. He could see Monty, Jasper and Murphy up in front of him, which was a good thing, but when he looked over his shoulder there was no sign of Miller, just one of the beasts chasing him down, his neon blue teeth glinting in the darkness.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. The alien was gaining on him fast and he wasn’t too sure that he’d be able to make it. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he revved the scooter, trying to gain just a little more speed to make it across the open concrete space that lead up to the block.

“C’mon, Bellamy!” Jasper shouted to him from the door. “You can do it!”

Taking another look over his shoulder, he realised that he was going to get caught unless he did something drastic. Closing his eyes, he twisted the scooter hand to get the most out of the little speed it had and then flipped it on its side, sliding across the last of the concrete and through the door as if he was in some fucking action movie. His jeans were hot against his legs from the friction with the concrete, but he’d made it with no injury.

“Quick! Shut the door!” he ordered.

Jasper, Monty and Murphy all leaned against the security door to get it close faster than it usually did and they all grinned at having outrun the beasts.

Then the reinforced glass on the door shattered, a shaggy haired pawed snaked in through the hole and swiped at them. It managed to latch onto Jasper’s ankle, who swore, “Fuck! Fuck, it’s got me!”

The other three wrapped their arms around Jasper, and pulled as hard as they could. Jasper’s screaming continued as the alien’s claws shredded his jeans and skin in an attempt to keep hold of him and drag him closer to the door. However, it had to let go as the grip they had on Jasper was better.

Collapsing into a pile, they all breathed heavily for a couple of minutes, recovering from the attack. Finally, Bellamy had caught his breath enough to move, and he pulled himself up on the side of the wall and went to look at Jasper’s leg. The leg of his trousers was completely wrecked and there were three deep gouges that oozed blood. He had zero medical training and it wasn’t as if they could get out of the block to make it to King’s College Hospital.

“That girl we mugged. She had some hospital ID on her,” Monty said, standing next to him. “She lived here, too. She had a phone bill in her bag.”

“You remember what flat?”

“Yeah. 102.”

Bellamy gave a small nod and with Monty’s help heaved Jasper up between them so they could support him. He had to hope that the girl would take pity on them, let them in and treat Jasper. He remembered her fierce gaze and didn’t hold out a huge amount of hope that she would.

\---------

Clarke still wasn’t sure what to make of what had happened outside or even what those things had been. Her rational mind declared that they must be some kind of feral dog pack, but they were larger than any dog she’d ever seen and looked a lot more like gorillas. But that also made no sense. If a pack of gorillas had escaped from a zoo then it would be all over the news. And how would they have made their way to Brixton of all places with no news coverage. London Zoo was on the other side of the river, and Chessington Zoo was outside London.

There was a knock on her door, and Clarke pulled herself up off the sofa, were she’d been slumped googling “gorilla’s on the loose” with no luck for the past 10 minutes. The banging on the door intensified.

“Hang on, hang on!” she yelled, annoyed at the persistence of the unexpected visitor.

She peeped through the spy hole and saw Bellamy with google boy leaning heavily one side of him

“You have got to be kidding me,” she said, putting the chain on and opening the door a sliver.

“Just let us in, please? One of the aliens got my friend and we can’t get out to take him to the hospital.”

“So why have you come to me?”

“Monty said you had hospital ID in your bag.”

Clarke snorted. “That doesn’t mean anything. I could be a secretary or something.”

The truth of her words hit Bellamy and she watched as he face fell a little. It was almost as if by not thinking about this, he’d somehow let his friend down. She took in the injured leg and saw the blood dripping down onto the floor. It was a combination of those two things that had her sighing, closing the door to slide the chain off, and then opening it again widely so they could come in.

“Don’t make me regret this,” she said, eyeing Murphy carefully as he brushed past her with a sulky expression. “And let me grab my first aid kit.”

“You a nurse?” the nerdy kid asked her.

“No, I’m at the beginning of a medical degree.”

“Beginning?” Bellamy asked sceptically. “So, you have no medical training at all.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have extensive first aid training and my mum’s a surgeon so I’ve been around hospitals my whole life. I know more than anyone else you could take this kid to right now.”

Bellamy bit his lip and seemed to think twice about allowing her to treat his friend, but she ignored him, grabbed her first aid kit from the bathroom and set about examining google boy’s leg.”

“Do you need to me my trousers off?” the kid asked her, a cheeky grin on his face.

“No, I think I can manage by rolling your jeans up.”

“You sure? I even have my nice boxers on.”

Huffing out an involuntary laugh, she started to clean the wounds.

“I’m Jasper, by the way,” google boy said and pointed to the others and added, “The one with the glasses is Monty.  That’s Murphy and he’s Bellamy.”

“Clarke,” she replied. “I would say it’s nice to meet you, but as you robbed me earlier, you know I’d be lying.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Monty said with a grimace. “We didn’t know you lived in the ends.”

“That would make a difference,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“We don’t mug those from the block,” Jasper said outraged. “We thought you were some outsider coming here to score drugs or whatever.”

“So, that would make it okay then?”

She lifted her head and stared at Bellamy as she said the words. He was the leader here, the one who was a couple of years older than the others from what she could gather. However, he did nothing but look away uncomfortably, appearing to recognise the hypocrisy of that moral outlook.

“Just fix Jasper’s leg and stop lecturing us,” Bellamy finally said.

Glaring at him, she held his gaze as she wrapped a bandage around the leg competently.

“You see that, fam, she don’t even need to look at what’s she’s doing,” Monty said admiringly. “You’re going to make a sick doc, Clarke.”

“Thanks,” she said wryly before patting the bandage lightly and adding, “Right, now you’re all patched up, you can leave.”

Jasper gave her a hurt look. “That’s well rude. What happened to offering your neighbours a cuppa?”

“You stole my dad’s watch from me. It’s not even worth anything.”

She caught Bellamy’s eye again, lifting her chin a little confrontationally at him.

“Give her the watch,” he said to Murphy.

“What? But it’s nice.”

“She patched Jasper up, she deserves to have her watch back.”

Murphy scowled as he lifted his coat and unstrapped the watch. Without even looking at her, he stretched out his hand and she took it. She couldn’t help the little smile as she clasped it once more.

“It means something to you?” Bellamy asked, observing her curiously.

“My dad left to me in his will,” she said softly before she cleared her throat and added pointedly, “I don’t suppose you have my bag or my phone?”

“Nah, sorry, they chucked them when the aliens were chasing us down,” he replied.

“You’re still going with this alien story?”

“Have you ever seen an animal that looks like that?” Bellamy asked.

She hesitated for a moment and then shook her head.

“Exactly,” he said as he ushered for Jasper to get up. “Come on. Let’s get out of the student doctor’s hair.”

But as they were making their back to her front door, there was thump against it. Bellamy sped towards it and looked out the spy glass.

“They’re here,” he said as there was another loud thud at the door. “Quick! Grab your weapons.”

Clarke sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife she had. It was either that or her paintbrushes and she thought a knife would at least cause some damage.

Bellamy beckoned them over to him and they all squeezed behind the door. Clarke was tucked tightly in between Monty and Bellamy and she couldn’t help but notice how muscled Bellamy’s arms were. Or just how many freckles he had this close up. His neck was tantalising close and she had an urge to run her fingers along the freckles scattered there. She shook her head slightly. What was wrong with her? A few hours ago, this man had been encouraging a bunch of kids to mug at her knifepoint, and now she was obsessing over how warm his olive skin would feel.

“I’m going to open the door. Hopefully they’ll dash straight passed us and we can slip out behind them,” he said.

For once, the plan actually went off without a hitch and they ran out into the corridor and towards the lifts.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “We?”

“Come on,” she said. “I’ve got nowhere else to go. They’re in my flat.”

“Let her come with us,” Monty said.

“No way,” Murphy interjected. “She’ll just slow us down.”

“Excuse me?” she snapped, irritated. “I’ve been nothing but useful so far. I don’t see any of you being able to patch anyone else up if there’s another injury.”

“Fuck you,” Murphy spat.

“Enough,” Bellamy said, putting his hand on Murphy’s shoulder. “She can come with us to Raven’s, but it’s up to Raven if she lets her in.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile smugly at Murphy and then she turned to Bellamy and asked, “What’s at Raven’s?”

“A security gate,” he replied.

\-------------

Raven was one of Bellamy’s favourite people in the world. That wasn’t saying a lot because he didn’t have a huge amount of people he cared about. There was Octavia, his little sister, of course, and his boys, although there were times when he’d be happy to push Murphy off a bridge, and then Raven. He cared, on a whole for his ends, but as far as people went, the above list was pretty much it. Now Miller was missing and it was possible that the circle of people he cared about had shrunk even more.

It wasn’t Raven who opened her door, it was Monroe and she stared Bellamy down before outright refusing to let him in.

“Raven!” he shouted, ignoring Monroe’s irritated look. “We need to come in.”

“Look, there’s no way I’m letting you lot in. Jasper’s trousers are ripped and his legs bandaged up, Murphy looks like he’s going to kill someone, you’ve got a scratch down your face and I don’t even know who that is,” Monroe continued on, pointing to Clarke at the end.

“Just let them in,” Raven said, coming up to the door.

“But look at the state of them.”

“It’s my house, Monroe.”

Monroe pulled the security gate open with attitude but Bellamy ignored her as he traipsed into Raven’s house and slumped on her sofa. Monroe’s heart was generally in the right place, but she did not appreciate people wandering into houses at all times and looking like they’d be in a fight. Which, he supposed, they had.

“Thanks, Raven,” he said.

“Where’s O?”

“At Indra’s.”

“I guess that explains why you’re in such a mess then.”

“Nah, man, it’s not even like that,” Jasper said. “There are bare aliens outside. The block’s under attack.”

Raven, Monroe and Harper cracked up laughing. “Don’t be stupid, Jasper.”

“It’s true,” Clarke said. “They just wrecked my flat.”

“Who’s this?” Raven asked, sharply. “You got yourself a hoity toity girlfriend, Bellamy?”

There was an interesting flush on Clarke’s cheeks. Bellamy hadn’t missed the way she’s stared at him whilst they were squeezed behind the door in her flat. He also hadn’t been able to help but notice how nice she smelt, either, like she had some fancy perfume from Selfridges or something. The ones Octavia always tried on whenever they went up to Oxford Street.

“No,” he replied.

“Why are you hanging out with these idiots for then?” Raven asked Clarke.

“They robbed me earlier and then demanded entry to my flat so I could patch up Jasper’s leg.”

He cringed at the words. Raven didn’t hold with crime. She had as little the rest of them, but she prided herself on getting whatever she did have through honest means. It was a symptom of growing up with her mum, who’d got Raven to thieve from shops when she was a little kid.

“Bellamy!” Raven said, outraged and turning an icy glare his way. “What the fuck? You mugged her?”

“Technically it was Murphy. I just made sure he did it properly.”

“You wait until I tell O. She’s going to kick your arse.”

He winced again and failed to meet either Raven or Clarke’s gaze.

“And what have you been smoking to be talking about aliens?” Harper said.

“We ain’t lying!” Monty insisted. “There’s bare furry things running around out there.”

“Yeah, we saw the first one come down. It flattened some car and then attacked Bellamy. That’s how he got his face all scratched up. So we chased it down in the park, Bellamy shanked it and it’s now up at Wick’s, innit,” Jasper said.

“But these other ones are bigger,” Murphy tacked on.

“Big alien gorilla wolf motherfuckers,” Jasper interjected.

Murphy nodded and added, “And they seem to have gotten Miller.”

“What do you mean they seem to have gotten Miller?” Raven asked alarmed, looking towards Bellamy.

“We got split up making out way back to the block and we ain’t seen him,” he explained.

Just then Monty’s mobile began to ring. As he looked at caller ID his face lit up. “It’s Miller,” he said, pressing the screen to accept the call. There was silence in the room everyone strained their ears to try and hear what Miller was saying, but nobody could.

“You need to slow down, fam, I can’t understand you,” Monty said.

There was another pause as Monty listened intently to the phone, then he started laughing and said, “Alright. Stay put, yeah? We’ll come as soon as we can.”

“Where is he?” Bellamy asked, the relief at knowing Miller wasn’t dead lifting the anxiety that had been writhing in his stomach like a nest of snakes since Miller hadn’t made it back with them.

“In a dumpster!” Monty said with a grin. “He said there’s one of them furry fuckers keeping guard outside so he can’t leave.”

Laughter rolled around the room and Bellamy allowed himself to smile at the news, too. Miller was safe and they had Raven’s security gate keeping them away from the aliens roaming the corridors of the block.

Raven came back into the room from the little galley kitchen that was separated from the living room by a half wall. She put the tray of tea and biscuits down onto the table and started passing out cups. She looked up over Murphy’s head as she was handing his to him and stopped still, her hand half out and her eyes widening in terror and shock.

“What are _they_?” she asked, pointing her head towards the window.

Bellamy turned with everyone else and then shot out his seat and exclaimed, “Fuck! They’re here!”

“It’s the aliens,” Jasper said, his voice a little wobbly.

The group scattered into two rooms except Murphy and Bellamy. Murphy pulled a gun out of his waistline and Bellamy stared at it in alarm.

“Where did you get that from?”

“My uncle, innit. Took it out his room. He’s been squirreling it away, thinking he’s all sneaky, but he couldn’t get this past me.”

Murphy’s uncle was a nasty piece of work who worked for Lexa doing the dirtiest jobs. Luckily, he paid little attention to his nephew and Bellamy had been hoping that Murphy would stay out of the Commander’s clutches.

“Why did you bring a gun?”

They had all tooled up, yeah, but with bats and the replica katana sword that Miller was so proud of (and Bellamy now held out in front of him), but no one had anything like a fucking gun.

“Was thinking to teach Blondie a little lesson about snitches and what happens to them. All you’ve done is make goo-goo eyes at her.”

“Are you insane?!?”Bellamy asked, ignoring Murphy’s jibe. He had been trying to keep his gaze off Clarke, but his eyes continuously seemed to wander in her direction. It wasn’t like he was chirpsing her or anything, although the thought of doing that made his tummy erupt with butterflies.

“What? You gave me a knife to rob her with.”

“Yeah, but to threaten her, not actually stab her and certainly not _shoot_ her,” he said, rubbing an exasperated hand over his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter now anyway, does it? Your girl is the least of our problems. I bet a gun brings these fuckers down.”

Murphy fired towards the window as he said the words. There was a loud noise but no shattering of glass or aliens falling backwards. The realisation that his uncle had a fake gun dawned on Murphy’s face, but it was too late to even make a run for it, the beasts broke through the window and Bellamy could just about stumble backwards as two leapt on Murphy.

Raising the katana high above his head, he was ready to bring it down on an alien when nothing happened. He looked up and saw that he’d somehow stuck the sword into the wall. Tugging made no difference, the katana was well and truly stuck.

One of the beasts stalked close to him and he closed his eyes, knowing that this was the end. At least Octavia would have Indra to look out for her. It wasn’t as if she could rely on their mum once he was gone.

However, the sharp pain of a bite never came. Instead there was a dull whack, the sound something cracking open like a watermelon and a heavy weight resting on his feet.

Opening his eyes, Bellamy saw that Raven had taken out the alien with her iron and the rest of the girls were fighting back with whatever household objects they could find. Even Clarke was there, a kitchen knife in her hand and her fingers stained with alien blood. He watched in awe as she shanked another beast that was about to take Harper from behind. Within a few minutes, the aliens had been vanquished.

Bellamy and Clarke trod over to where Murphy was lying, but he was obviously dead, his head split in half from a vicious bite. He turned his eyes away sickened with guilt that he couldn’t protect his friend, but Clarke just asked Raven for a blanket, closed Murphy’s staring eyes and covered him.

Striding over to the window, Bellamy peeped his head out and looked around. There were a mass of aliens climbing the tower block. Ducking back in quickly, he turned to Raven and said, “You need to get out. Find somewhere safe and lay low. Do you have anywhere to go?”

“Yeah, Harper lives outside the block. We can go to yours, right, Harper?”

Harper nodded.

“The beasts are climbing up the block, so give it ten minutes and then head out.”

“What about you?” Raven asked, catching his sleeve.

“We’re going to Wick’s weed room.”

She nodded, patted his arm and gave him a small smile as if to wish him luck.

\---------

They made it to the lifts with no further problems, but Clarke couldn’t help but keep staring at rusty red streaks that ran down the thighs of her jeans from where she’d wiped her hands. The fact that it was Murphy’s blood lent an obvious horror to this whole night.

“What’s Wick’s weed room?” she asked, trying to take her mind off Murphy’s unseeing eyes or the way his brains had leaked out of his skull onto the carpet.

“It’s a room at Wick’s where he grows weed,” Jasper replied.

“Right,” Clarke murmured.

The lift doors pinged open on the very top floor and they peeped slowly around the steel frame, checking to see if the coast was clear. Right towards the end of the corridor, just where Wick’s flat was situated, they could the see the hulking shape of the one of the aliens.

Keeping her finger on the lift open button, Clarke asked, “What should we do?”

She had addressed it the group at large, but her gaze remained firmly fixed on Bellamy. Out of the other three, he was the one who was going to come up with some kind of decision.

“Jasper, you still got some of those fireworks?”

“Yeah, fam.”

“Right, I need you to fire a couple down the corridor. The smoke will cover us as we move forward.”

The noise of the firework detonating inside the enclosed space was deafening and Clarke’s ears rang, causing her to lose her balance. She stumbled out of the lift, desperately trying to follow Bellamy, but the smoke soon swallowed him. Reaching out with a hand, she trailed it along the wall to give her some sense of direction so she didn’t just end up going in circles.

Soon her ears cleared and the dizziness rescinded which allowed her to take better stock of her bearings. The smoke was beginning to dissipate, too, and she could shadowy figures up ahead. She sped up looking to catch the one closest to her, Monty it looked like, but just as she was about to tap him on the shoulder, a mass of shaggy fur came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his arm with it’s jaw.

“Help!” Monty screeched as he was dragged passed her.

With a reflexive action that she didn’t realise she had, she grabbed hold of his ankle and dug her heels in.

“Bellamy!” she yelled. “I need help!”

He was there in an instant, punching the beast several times in the side with his katana until it released its grip on Monty.

“We need to get inside,” she said into his ear and he nodded at her.

Hauling Monty up, they made it several doors down to Wick’s flat, where Jasper already had the door open.

“We need to hole up in the weed room,” Bellamy said, as they passed Wick, who looked scared by the events. “Also, do you still have the creature?”

“Yeah, it’s still hanging up in the shower. Finn’s been googling all night trying to find out what it is.”

Clarke looked past Wick’s shoulder, to a stoned looking trustafarian who was gawping at the television.

“Hey, Finn, Bellamy’s back.”

“Yo, that weird animal is jokes,” Finn said and Clarke winced at his attempt to sound as if he came from estate. “I can’t find it anywhere on the internet.”

“Try because it’s an alien,” Bellamy muttered and Clarke snorted in amusement.

He raised an eyebrow at her but gave her a wide smile to show that he got why she was laughing.

Wick’s weed room was precisely as Jasper described it, a room filled with cannabis plants growing under fluorescent lights.

Jasper collapsed to the floor, his bandaged leg stretched out, whilst Bellamy lowered Monty down. Clarke kneeled by his right arm, rolling his sleeve up. She sighed in relief when she saw the wound wasn’t anything too bad. It could be fixed up without a first aid kit, but she hoped Wick had some antiseptic and some plasters.

Luckily he did, and she cleaned Monty up as Bellamy tried to figure how the aliens seemed to be following them around. However, it wasn’t until Bellamy paced under one of the fluorescent lights that just how the beasts kept finding them came to light.

“Stay still,” Finn said.

He stood up and circled around Bellamy. “You seem to have some kind of pheromone on you. You said the aliens you’ve been fighting off looked different to the one that’s hanging up in Wick’s bathroom right now, yeah?”

“Yep. They are much bigger.”

“So, I reckon that first alien you guys killed must have been the female. Wick said you were carrying it on a rucksack?”

Bellamy nodded.

“It seems she left her scent all over so when the male aliens came down to find her to mate, they traced her scent to you.”

“Bellamy, man, that’s sick!” Jasper interjected.

He shot Jasper an exasperated look. “So, they’ve been able to find me because of the smell?”

“Yeah,” Finn said.

“They’re here,” Wick said, coming into the room, his eyes wide with fear. “They’re trying to get into the flat.”

“I think I have a plan,” Bellamy said.

\---------

Bellamy hadn’t had many chances to be a hero in his life. In fact, he was a sure a lot of people would outright call him a villain. But he had never backed down from a fight in his life and this was the biggest fight he’d ever been in and it was up to him to finish it. There was no one official coming and he was the reason the aliens were swarming all over the block in the first place.

Clarke had already left, on her way to his depressing little flat. The only good thing about her seeing where he lived was that his mum wouldn’t be there at least. His mum was never home. He wasn’t even sure she still considered it home anymore. However, his embarrassment at her seeing how he lived was offset by the warm glow in his chest from where she’d pulled him in for a hug and told him to be safe and kissed him on the cheek.

Monty and Jasper had sniggered from where they sat on the floor and made smooching noises at them, but Bellamy hadn’t cared. Not many people cared what happened to him, but Clarke, despite their beginnings, did. He had seen it in her eyes.

His phone rang with Clarke’s number and he picked it up. “You there?”

“Yeah,” she said. “You have a little sister?”

He knew what picture she was looking it. It was Octavia’s first school photo and he’d shop lifted some video games and sold them at school in order to buy it for her. He’d then hung it on the way into the flat.

“Yes. Octavia.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s staying with her godmother, who promised to take her to see fireworks. It’s good that she’s not here tonight.”

“Where’s your mum?”

“She’s not really around.”

“So it’s just the two of you?”

“Yeah. We keep it quiet that mum isn’t really there otherwise Social Services would take O away.”

Clarke was quiet on the other end of the phone for a moment, but it didn’t sound judgemental, just as if she was trying to process the shit that was his life.

“So, I go into the kitchen and turn the gas on.”

“And then get the hell out.”

“Okay, I’ve done that.”

“Now leave.”

“Bellamy,” she said softly. “I’ll see you on the other side, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replied gruffly.

Ending the call, he swung the female alien on the rucksack over his shoulders and grabbed Miller’s katana. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he steadied his nerves before he gave Monty and Jasper a small nod.

Opening the door, he ran out at speed. There were aliens all over Wick’s living room and they turned their eyeless faces towards him, sniffing the air as he jumped off the sofa and over their heads. How come he’d never noticed their lack of eyes before? Probably because he’d been so mesmerised by their massive jaws and neon blue teeth.

As he exited the flat and ran towards the stairs, he looked over his shoulder to check Finn’s theory was right and they were following him. They were.

He made it down several flights of the stairs and towards his own flat. Clarke had left the front door closed on the latch so all he had to do was push it open. He reeled back from the strong smell of gas in the kitchen but didn’t stop until he was over by the window. The aliens piled in behind him and he just about had time to slide his window open, before he flicked the lighter and threw it across the room.

Clinging onto the bedsheets that Clarke had torn and knotted at Wicks and then hung out of his window, Bellamy ducked his head into his arm and curled into himself the best that he could as a fireball ripped through his flat and out of the window.

The next hour or so passed in the blur for Bellamy. He managed to climb down into the flat below, ignoring the gasps of the crowd below, and the police finally showed up, responding to multiple calls of rabid beasts running riot through the block.

However, there was no hero’s welcome for Bellamy by them. Instead, he found himself back in handcuffs, this time alongside Jasper and Monty, and marched through crowds who shouted in outrage at his arrest.

“You hear that, Bellamy?” Jasper asked when they were sitting in the van.

From outside, he could hear the crowd chanting his name and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a [graphic set](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/post/136385301926/bellarke-attack-the-block-au-hey-came-a-voice) I made for this too, but as I don't know how to upload here (can anyone help me?), here it is on tumblr!


End file.
